1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printers responsive to given signals indicative of characters to be printed and capable of imprinting characters corresponding to these signals upon a record sheet. More particularly, the invention relates to a printer which can reciprocate a plurality of impacting wires arranged in a row on a type head in response to given signals indicative of characters to be printed and movable in a direction parallel to the axis of a type platen and which can reproduce the characters by an assembly of dots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the printers of the type described above, that region of a record sheet which is to be printed is extremely small, while a relatively large space must be provided for the mechanism for driving the plurality of impacting wires. It has, heretofore, been the common practice to bend the impacting wires such that adjacent impacting wires are gradually separated from each other from the front end of a type head toward the rear end thereof. Guides are provided to limit the direction of movement of the impacting wires to their axial directions. These guides subject the impacting wires to lateral pressure and, as a result, the response speed of the impacting wires responsive to given signals indicative of characters to be printed is low and the operation of the printer is unstable. In addition, the guides must be durable and are expensive.
The impacting wires are provided at their rear ends with operating pins engageable with armatures of solenoids. The conventional printer has the disadvantage that adjustment of and the like formed between respective solenoids and corresponding armatures is hindered by the presence of the members mounted on the print-head plate, whereby the operation becomes considerably troublesome.